Own Next Top Model (Cycle 8)
| previousseason = | nextseason = |season = Australian Tour|locations =Brisbane, QLD Darwin, NT Perth, WA Adelaide, SA Melbourne, VIC Hobart, TAS Canbera, ACT Sydney,NSW |runnerups = Natalie Grimes Letitia Fernandez|judges = Juliette Dubois Elizabeth Taunton André Moreau Marianna Navarro Alexander Jonnson}} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 8 was the eighth cycle of Sims Next Top Model know as the Australian Tour. It is also known as Australia vs USA or the Australian Invasion. The winner was 27-year old Brittany Mudd from Oakland, Califonia This is the 1st cycle to not be filmed in the USA. This is the 2nd cycle to feature a past contestant being Madeline Robinson from Cycle 6. This is also the 5th cycle to feature contestants not from the United States of America after Cycles 2, 4, 6Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 7)and Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 7)7. Destinations * Brisbane, Queensland, Episodes 1-2 * Darwin, Northern Territory, Episodes 3-4 * Perth, Western Australia, Episodes 5-6 * Adelaide, South Australia, Episodes 7-8 * Melbourne, Victoria, Episodes 9-10 * Hobart, Tasmania, Episodes 11-12 * Canbera, Australian Capital Territory, Episodes 13 & 14 * Sydney, New South Wales, Episodes 15 & 16 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Wilhelmina Models. * A 3 page spread in Seventeen Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Mac Cosmetics. * A haircare campaign and the face of Morrocan Oil. A cash prize and car were stripped from the prizes this season Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) # Ava-Grace Williams quit prior to filming # Jane Tabor was disqualifed after it was uncovered she was a sex offender. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' *'First Callout: '''Sophia Philp *'Bottom 2: Kate Stanfield & Maria Eagan *'''Eliminated: '''Kate Stanfield '''Episode 2 *'Disqualified:' Jane Tabor *'First Callout: '''Caitlin Cope *'Bottom 2: Amy Dun & Letitia Fernandez *'''Eliminated: Letitia Fernandez Episode 3 *''' First Callout: Alexandra Stoner *'Bottom 2: '''Amy Dun & Maria Eagan *'Eliminated: '''Amy Dun '''Episode 4 *'Eliminated: '''Caitlin Cope *'First Callout: Brittany Mudd *'Bottom 2: '''Alexandra Stoner & Maria Eagan *'Eliminated: 'Alexandra Stoner *'Quit: 'Maria Eagan *'Saved: '''Alexandra Stoner '''Episode 5 *'Returned:' Kate Stanfield & Letitia Fernandez *'First Callout:' Madeline Robinson *'Bottom 2: '''Colleen Delancey & Sophia Philp *'Eliminated: No-One '''Episode 6 *'First Callout: '''Kate Stanfield *'Bottom 2: Chelsea Ricci & Colleen Delancey'' *'Eliminated: '''Colleen Delancey '''Episode 7 *'First Callout: '''Alexandra Stoner *'Bottom 2: Kate Stanfield & Sophia Philp *'''Eliminated: '''Kate Stanfield '''Episode 8 *'First Callout: '''Natalie Grimes *'Bottom 2: Alexandra Stoner & Madeline Robinson *'''Eliminated: '''Alexandra Stoner Each remaining contestant was giving 30 points to share '''EQUALLY '''between each of the previously eliminated contestants. They were not aloud any remaining points but could give any girl any amount of points, the results were as follows: '''Episode 9 *'First Callout: '''Alexandra Stoner *'Bottom 2: Colleen Delancey & Natalie Grimes *'''Eliminated: '''Natalie Grimes '''Episode 10 *'First Callout: '''Letitia Fernandez *'Bottom 2: Colleen Delancey & Sophia Philp *'''Eliminated: '''Colleen Delancey '''Episode 11 *'First Callout: '''Chelsea Ricci *'Bottom 2: Letitia Fernandez & Madeline Robinson *'''Eliminated: '''Madeline Robinson Each remaining contestant had to choose which '''2 '''contestants they wanted to return to the competition, the results were as follows: '''Episode 12 *'First Callout: '''Chelsea Ricci *'Bottom 2: Brittany Mudd & Sophia Philp *'''Eliminated: '''Sophia Philp '''Episode 13 *'First Callout: '''Madeline Robinson *'Bottom 2: Alexandra Stoner & Chelsea Ricci *'''Eliminated: '''Alexandra Stoner '''Episode 14 *'First Callout: '''Natalie Grimes *'Bottom 2: Chelsea Ricci & Letitia Fernandez *'''Eliminated: '''Chelsea Ricci '''Episode 15 *'First Callout: '''Natalie Grimes *'Bottom 2: Letitia Fernandez & Madeline Robinson *'''Eliminated: '''Madeline Robinson '''Episode 16 *'3rd Place: '''Letitia Fernandez *'2nd Place: Natalie Grimes *'Sims Next Top Model: '''Brittany Mudd Summaries 'Call-out order :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Chelsea Ricci & Natalie Grimes' (2) *'''Most collective first call outs: Alexandra Stoner & Natalie Grimes (3) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: '''Letitia Fernandez' (3) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Letitia Fernandez (5) 'Makeovers * Episode 2: * Episode 4: 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Mod style embodying natural disasters *'Episode 2': Paediatricians at Lady Cilento Childrens Hospital *'Episode 3': Fierce eyes above water *'Episode 4': Embodying Jockies at the Darwin Turf Club *'Episode 5': Pagant Queens *'Episode 6': Embodying Poison Ivy at the Kings Park and Botanic Garden· *'Episode 7': Bungee jumping *'Episode 8': Zoologist at Adelaide Zoo *'Episode 9': Jewel thieves *'Episode 10': Cheerleaders at Melbourne Cricket Ground *'Episode 11': Naked in bed (with flowers covering xxx parts) *'Episode 12': Black and White Bridal in St. Davids Park *'Episode 13': Yoga on the Water *'Episode 14': Sexy Librarians at the Parliamentary Library *'Episode 15-1': Beach swimwear; posing with dolphins *'Episode 15-2': Baywatch on Bondi Beach *'Episode 16-1': Seventeen Magazine Shoot *'Episode 16-2': Morrocan Oil Campaign *'Episode 16-3': Mac Cosmetics Campaign *'Episode 16-4': Final Runway Category:Cycles